


The Day They Feel Good

by wednesdays__child



Series: Mad World [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Five years later, Aaron decides he needs to celebrate a special anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> Last planned installment and Epilogue of Mad World.
> 
> Title taken from the song "Mad World" by Gary Jules.
> 
> Unbetaed. Sorry. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Spoilers through the end of Season 11.

*************

_Five years later_

Dr. Spencer Reid bounced down the hallway of Georgetown University. He was finished for the day and ready for the long weekend ahead of him. He loved his job but he loved spending time with his lover and son even more. As he passed students, some smiled and waved, greeting him as he passed.

He was well liked at the university. He had taken over for Alex Blake not long after the BAU had caught the last of the thirteen escaped killers. With Hotch gone and so many new faces, Spencer decided it time for him to return to the world of academia. He quickly became a very popular professor, some of his classes filling up so quickly, there was always a waitlist for them. His _Mythos and Means of the Serial Killer_ was nearly as popular as Dr. Duggan's _Magic, Witchcraft and Religion_ class. He had a full load of graduate students and the only time his lectures were more popular than they normally were when the BAU came for their annual visit.

Heading to the parking lot, Spencer hurried, ready to get home. When he got to his designated parking spot, he froze. His beloved Volvo Amazon was gone. In it's place was a beautiful brand-new Tesla Model S-R 100. Confused, the professor stepped forward, looking all around the vehicle for an idea of what was going on.

"Dr. Reid?" he heard called behind him. Turning quickly, Spencer smiled at the young security guard. 

"Hey, Marcos," he answered. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I was told to give you this," the guard walked forward, holding out a small box for the genius.

Spencer tentatively took the box, inspecting it carefully before opening the top. Inside set a key-fob with a Doctor Who cover cradled in puffy, white tissue. As he stared at the car, he realized that the color was TARDIS blue, which shocked him since he knew the line didn't offer the color as a standard feature.

"Nice car," Marcos whispered, standing next to Spencer, checking out the vehicle. 

"Thanks," Spencer answered before chuckling lightly. "I helped design it."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. Not all of it, of course but I helped increase some of the safety features and redesigned the charging capabilities so it would charge faster and hold a charge longer."

Marcos nodded as Spencer pressed the button to unlock the door. "How much did this thing cost you?"

"I don't know," Spencer answered honestly. "But from what I know about this model, I'm going to guess around one hundred seventy five thousand."

Marcos whistled at that. "Damn."

"Right?"

Spencer slid into the driver's seat and smiled as the car automatically adjusted to fit him perfectly. 

"Well. Drive safe, Dr. Reid."

"Thanks Marcos."

Starting the car, Spencer pulled out of his designated spot and began to head home. He had plenty of questions for his lover. Aaron had bought the car for him, Spencer knew that. The older man had taken to spoiling him on special occasions. Despite his stern exterior, Aaron was a giving and generous lover, prone to romantic and chivalrous sentiment. He often made Spencer feel special, more than anyone ever had: paying for Spencer and Diana to take a trip to Europe, renting out an entire theater so Spencer, Jack and Penelope could watch the Doctor Who Christmas Special on the big screen, and finding an Omega watch with pure titanium links that wouldn't irritate Spencer's sensitive skin. Spencer had even found an old pirate hat in storage once. When he asked about it, Aaron had told him the whole story and it found a permanent place in their home.

_Their home._

Spencer smiled as he made his way there. The home Aaron insisted on buying for them, with a yard big enough for Jack, Henry, Hank and Michael to play together and was in a great school district. It had a state of the art security system and a huge library for Spencer to get lost in. 

Aaron had asked him to move in not long after the last serial killer was found and Spencer started hinting about leaving the FBI but he'd waited, worried that Aaron was pushing things, that he wasn't ready. He'd been nervous about taking that step. It made everything all that more real. Then Jack got in on it and started asking Spencer to stay every time he left to go back to his apartment. He'd started spending less and less time alone and more and more time with the Hotchner men. 

Then one day, after they had met with Alex, who was still working hard to get Spencer to take over her classes, Aaron pulled into an unfamiliar neighborhood.

"What are we doing here?" Spencer had asked.

Aaron had turned and tried his best to hide a smile. "Just thought we could look around."

"Oh really?" Spencer had questioned before turning around to look at Jack, who was practically bouncing in the backseat with barely restrained glee. "What is going on?"

"Nothing?" Aaron had answered as he pulled up in front of a beautiful house with a _Sale Pending_ sign in front.

"Aaron..?"

"Well," his lover had started before turning off the vehicle and turning toward him. "Jack and I have been looking at houses because he wants a yard and now that I have time, I can take care of a house again. We saw this one and Jack loved it. It's right between my office and Georgetown, you know, in case you decide to take Alex up on her offer. Besides, it's been a year. I figured this would be a good anniversary present and this way, we both only move once."

Spencer searched his memory to figure out what date his love was talking about. "Anniversary?"

"Of the first night you stayed over."

Chuckling, Spencer shook his head. Aaron found any and every reason to celebrate. Each and every first was a reason to spoil Spencer. Often it left him feeling out of sorts, but he quickly got used to the attention, especially since it made Aaron so happy.

"So?" Jack had prompted from the back seat. "Is this our new home?"

Spencer had turned to Aaron, a wide smile on his face. "I guess it is."

Turning onto their street, Spencer smiled, coming out of the memory. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car behind Aaron's black SUV. Locking the vehicle, he quickly made his way into the house, following the sounds of music and laughter. Stepping into the kitchen, he smiled at his lover and his brother. 

"Sean," Spencer called out. "It's good to see you."

"Hi Spence," the younger Hotchner brother greeted from his spot in front of the stove. 

"Hey," Aaron said as he stepped around the table and pulled Spencer into a chaste kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was great," Spencer answered, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. "Until I got to the parking lot and someone had stolen my car and left another in it's place. I considered filing a police report but I figure I could do much better by getting the FBI involved."

Hotch chuckled lightly, pulling Spencer's body in closer. "Surprised?"

"Yeah, I was surprised. What did you do?"

"Well. I got ahold of Tristan at Tesla because you need a new vehicle. I know you love the Amazon, but she's just not reliable anymore. They gave me a great deal and I figured this was the perfect time."

"Oh god," Spencer groaned, dropping his forehead to his lover's shoulder. "What anniversary did I miss this time?"

"Seventeen," Aaron answered cryptically. 

"Seventeen? Seventeen years?"

Sean chuckled as he turned back to the stove to finish what he was working on.

"I believe someone once said that he started falling for me the first day we met."

Spencer gasped lightly. He was the one with the eidetic memory but Aaron was the one who remembered the day they first met, even seventeen years later.

"You are the most sappy, romantic man I have ever met." Aaron leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips but when Spencer tried to deepen it, he pulled back slightly. He smiled softly, knowing that his lover was still a little nervous being so open in front of his brother, despite the fact that Sean had said more than once that he was just glad that Aaron was happy, no matter that it was with a man or not. Deciding to change the subject, Spencer asked, "So where is my car?"

"At Dave's," Aaron answered, directing Spencer to the kitchen table with a strong hand on his lower back. "I know you still want to work on it and he agreed to put it in his garage so the two of you can tinker on it when you want."

"And what is all this about?" Spencer asked as he gestured around the kitchen.

"Aaron asked for something special," Sean answered quickly. "I was happy to do it."

Spencer smiled at the Hotchner brothers. Sean had gotten out of prison six months earlier and Aaron had done his best to help his younger brother start over. Slowly, they were rebuilding their relationship and it was going well, especially since he was so accepting of his and Aaron's relationship. It wasn't surprising to see Sean at the house, usually in the kitchen. 

"Well, everything is ready to go," Sean said, wiping his hand on a small towel as he turned around. "Jack remembers he's with me tonight, right?"

"Yes," Aaron answered. "I reminded him this morning before he went to school. He should be done with soccer practice around eight."

"Alright. See you guys later."

"Bye, Sean," Spencer called as he stepped up to his lover, happily pulling him into his arms. This time Aaron allowed the kiss to deepen until both men were panting. "Seriously, Aaron," he whispered once they finally pulled away to breathe. "What is up with all of this?"

"You did need a new car," the older man explained quickly as he turned to the stove and picked up a large tray of food. "And this is a special occasion. Technically, it's supposed to be furniture but we already have enough of that."

"No one believes me that you are just a big, sentimental softy."

"That's because you're the only one that gets to see it." Spencer watched as Aaron set the large tray on the table next to the wine and water already there before sitting in his chair. Before Spencer could sit in his own chair, Hotch reached out and wrapped strong fingers around his delicate wrist. Slowly, he was pulled into his lover's nap. As he settled himself, he turned his head to Aaron and asked, "So, what's up with this?"

"Sean fixed us a meal of Amuse-bouche samplings so I could do this," Aaron explained as he reached out for one of the first appetizers that was layered coins of cucumber and beet with a blue cheese creme holding it together. He brought the single bite of food up to Spencer's mouth and the younger man accepted it with a smile. He hummed as the flavors burst over his tongue as he chewed and swallowed the tasty bite. When he tried to reach for it's twin to feed his lover, Aaron stopped him before taking the bite himself. "No. Tonight I want to take care of my beautiful boy."

Suddenly, Spencer knew what all of this was about. Aaron loved to take care of Spencer and sometimes when he had to deal with difficult trials, he needed the reassurance that he could take care of his love.

"Gonna take care of me tonight?" Spencer asked, his voice dropping slightly, softening as he looked at Aaron from behind his fringe of hair.

He heard the breath catch in Aaron's throat and knew he had read him right. 

"Gonna take good care of you, Baby."

Spencer smiled as Aaron leaned forward again to pick up another tasty bite before pressing it to his lips. He took the food and made sure to catch his lover's fingers in his mouth, slowly sucking on the digits as they pulled out of his mouth. Aaron groaned softly as his eyes watched him, half-lidded. The younger man smirked as he watched his lover take his own, answering bite.

They played this game - Aaron slowly feeding him, Spencer teasing with his lips and tongue. Every few bites, Aaron would give Spencer a sip of water or wine that was perfectly matched with everything Sean had prepared. It was delicious, all of it.

After the fourth bite, strong fingers found their way under Spencer's sweater, slowly teasing the edge of his shirt where it dipped into his trousers. Pulling the offending material out, Aaron splayed his fingers across the lean stomach beneath. Spencer loved the feeling of Aaron's hands, strong and powerful, still sporting the calluses from shooting so frequently. They pulled the most delicious pleasure from him. He knew tonight would be no different. 

The next bite was pressed to his lips and Spencer took it eagerly, as he had all the others, until he bit in and suddenly his mouth was on fire. He tried to get up, but Aaron held him still, letting him spit out the offending morsel and offering up some water.

"What's the matter, Baby? Too spicy?" Aaron asked. Spencer waited for a moment to determine if Aaron was being patronizing or not. Seeing the concern in the older man's eyes, he decided he wasn't and leaned in, accepting the comfort. He nodded his head as it was tucked beneath Aaron's chin. "Can I make it better?"

And there it was. They had tiptoed around this, come close to this, but never getting this far. Spencer decided to take the leap.

"Please," he whispered, lowering his voice, making himself sound younger, smaller. "Please make your baby boy better."

The quick inhalation, the sharp stutter of breath and Aaron pulled him in even tighter. "Spencer," he groaned. Figuring he got it right, Spencer began to rub his face against his lover's chest. Chuckling softly, the older man brought a glass of water to his lips, letting Spencer take a large swallow to try and help the fire in his mouth. "Next time, I'll tell Sean to take it easy with the serrano peppers."

"Thank you," Spencer whispered as he sat up to steal a soft, sweet kiss. "Feed me more?"

"Of course, Baby Boy," Aaron answered, picking up another bite of food, placing it close to his lips, patiently waiting for him to take it inside. Slowly they made their way through the samplings, more than twenty amazing tastes that left Spencer craving more. The wine was nearly finished and all that was left was dessert.

"Are you full?" Aaron asked, his fingers slowly drawing circles around the small indent of his navel. Spencer shook his head before turning to smile at the older man. "You want dessert, Baby Boy?"

Spencer's smile was brilliant as he quickly nodded, knowing that if dinner was this good, then dessert was sure to be amazing. As he was directed, he dutifully opened his mouth, accepting the delicious morsels of food. He moaned around the delicate brown sugar creme brulee, groaned at the taste of the salted caramel and cardamom gelato and nearly fell off his lover's lap as he swallowed the deep dark chocolate truffle mousse.

"You okay?" Aaron asked, chuckling lightly at the sight of Spencer nearly coming undone by the delicious food.

"I'm beginning to think maybe I'm with the wrong Hotchner," Spencer teased, wondering what kind of rise he could get out of the older man. He wasn't disappointed when strong fingers found their way down the front of his pants to cup his half-hard prick. 

"Really?" Aaron asked, his voice teasing as his hot breath brushed his ear. He shivered lightly and leaned back, letting his lover slip his hand a little lower. "I don't think Sean is into guys but who knows. I didn't really think I was either before you. Want me to ask?"

Spencer groaned louder, his head falling back to rest on the broad shoulder holding him up. Those strong fingers he loved so much wrapped around the base of his rapidly growing cock and he lost all ability to talk. He felt warm lips brush his jaw before he was licked from cheek to ear before teeth gently nipped at the tender lobe. "Well, Spencer? Should I talk to Sean?"

"No," Spencer moaned softly. "You. Only you."

"That's right, Baby Boy," Aaron practically growled. "Only me. Forever."

"Yes," the younger man agreed as he slumped down even further in his lover's lap. 

As Aaron slowly began to jack him, his lover's other hand reached up to thread through the soft, curly locks, holding on tightly enough to turn his head and direct him where to go. Spencer gasped as his mouth was taken in a rough, possessive kiss. He was slowly turned until he was straddling the older man's lap. Aaron took his time, slowly undressing the younger man, reveling at each exposed bit of flesh at near torturous pace. Finally, he tapped Spencer on the hip prompting him to rise. As he stood, the pants slid down his slim thighs as Aaron quickly pulled down his boxers as well, leaving him completely naked before him. 

"So beautiful," the older man whispered, leaning back to look his fill at the tempting body on display. "Up." 

Spencer looked back, a little surprised to see space available on the table for him to sit in front of his lover. He climbed up and smiled down as warm hands ran up his thighs before Aaron leaned in, his head dipping down to bury his nose in delicious, honey brown curls. Inhaling deeply, the older man groaned before dragging his tongue up the underside of the twitching cock. 

"Hotch," Spencer whined, fingers threading through the raven locks that he'd let grow longer over the last few years. He'd started to let it grow out a little when Spencer mentioned how much he liked it. It was only an inch, maybe two, but Spencer loved it.

Aaron looked up and tsked his tongue at the younger man. "Not Hotch. What do we say?"

"Aaron," he groaned, his voice high and desperate. "Aaron, please."

The smile on his lover's face was brilliant as he praised him, "That's my good boy."

Then his cock was engulfed in glorious wet heat as Aaron took him deep in his mouth, swallowing him down. Spencer worked hard to not buck up into the tempting cavern around him as he leaned back and let Aaron take care of him the way he wanted to. It was the most glorious torture; lying back, completely naked, while his lover licked and stroked every inch he could reach. Just when Spencer thought he couldn't take any more, he felt a slick finger pressing against his cheeks. He spread his legs further, offering himself up to his lover. Aaron took his time, opening him up, filling him with slick, getting him ready. Once he seemed satisfied, the older man stood, smiling down at Spencer from where he stood between his legs. Slowly, so tortuously slowly, Aaron's clothing started to fall to the floor. Spencer groaned at the sight, captivated by watching his lover's glorious body being exposed to him before, finally naked, Aaron wrapped strong, calloused fingers around his own proud cock, slicking himself up.

"Aaron," he groaned, desperation coloring his voice. "Please."

"Roll over," Aaron whispered, stepping back just enough to let Spencer do just that. Once he was pressing his chest against the table, he felt warm hands roam over his back before the older man leaned down, pressing him further into the smooth wood. Hands slid down his arms before hands grasped his wrists, directing them to the edge of the table. "Hold on."

Spencer knew what was coming but it still caused him to cry out. The strong grip on his hips and the long slick slide of the cock in his ass caused his grip to tighten so hard that his knuckles turned white. Aaron didn't wait, didn't give him a chance to do more than hold on for dear life. It was hard and fast and just this side of painful.

For Spencer, it was perfect. 

Aaron leaned over him, one hand moving from his waist to pressing down on to the table next to his head. Bringing his lips down to Spencer's ear, he started a long litany of dirty talk and filthy encouragement. Every word made Spencer shiver. 

"So perfect for my cock, Baby Boy."

"I love the way your back arches as you try to fuck yourself on me."

"So tight, Little One. Take it. Take my cock."

Finally Spencer couldn't take any more.

"Please Aaron. I'm close - so close. Please..."

He thrust in deeper, pressing Spencer's hips even further into the edge of the table. Spencer was sure there would be some bruising the next day. Just one more chance for Aaron to take care of him. "Yes, Baby. Roll over."

As soon as Aaron pulled out, Spencer quickly rolled over, presenting himself on top of the table, spreading his legs invitingly. Barely waiting for Spencer to settle, the older man stepped forward and thrust back in, setting a brutal pace. The sound of the table legs scrapping across the floor and the slapping of skin filled the kitchen. Spencer's fingers scrambled for purchase anywhere they could reach; the slick wood of the table, the sweat soaked skin of his lover's arms and back. 

Finally, he'd had enough and he broke, begging and pleading for more, for Aaron.

"I've got you, Baby," Aaron whispered before he reached down and took the young man's straining erection in hand, stoking him in time with his harsh thrusts. That was all it took as Spencer came completely undone, his head thrashing against the table as his pleasure crashed over him. He came harder than he had in a long time, the waves of ecstacy pulling a prolonged scream from his arched throat. Just as his orgasm began to crest, he felt Aaron's hips begin to stutter as he chased his end. He stilled, his cock deep in his lover's ass, filling him as he loudly called his lover's name. 

Slowly, they caught their breath, clinging to each other, pressing soft, random kisses over each other's exposed skin. Just as Spencer opened his mouth to ask Aaron what was next, they heard the front door close. They looked at each other, eyes wide with shock.

"Hello?" Aaron called warily.

"Dad?" their son called back, his voice a little shaky. 

Spencer laid froze, his eyes wide.

"Jack? Did you forget something?" Aaron called again.

"Shit," Jack groaned.

"Language!" Spencer and Aaron called back in unison. 

"I was supposed to go to Uncle Sean's after soccer practice, wasn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I interrupted the anniversary dinner, didn't I?

"Well...?"

"Oh god. You guys are doing it in the kitchen, aren't you?"

Spencer groaned softly, his head thunking loudly on the wood. Aaron chuckled, unable to help himself.

"Seriously? I thought when you guys got older I wouldn't have to keep walking in on you guys."

"Sorry, Jack," Spencer called.

"I'll call Uncle Sean to come and pick me up at The Grind House. And you should look at getting a new kitchen table since I'll never be eating there again. Ever."

The sound of the front door closing caused both men to start laughing hysterically. 

"One of these days we are going to end up scarring that boy," Aaron groaned as his forehead dropped down onto his lover's.

"Actually," Spencer whispered, "It is good for a child to see his parents in a health, loving relationship. Studies have shown that seeing both parents interested in each other will help set a positive precedent that they will want to follow in their own relationship. Although I don't want Jack to actually walk in on us, it is good for him to know that we are still sexually active, despite the fact that he thinks we are too old for it."

"Too old?" Aaron complained before reaching down and wrapping Spencer's legs around his waist. Spencer yelped as Aaron quickly stood, easily lifting him off the table before heading down the hallway. "I'll show you too old."

Spencer laughed, his head thrown back as his lover deftly carried him toward the bedroom. 

"You show him, Daddy!"

Aaron groaned as he moved faster before dropping the still smirking man onto the bed. As he crawled up the bed and settled over Spencer, the younger man linked his arms around his lover's neck, arching up for a kiss.

"Show me," he purred.

After taking Spencer's mouth in a bruising kiss, Aaron growled, "I'll show you, Baby Boy."

Spencer giggled into the kiss. He couldn't wait. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is for DarkJediQueen because this is all her fault. Her comment about Sugar Daddy Hotch made this happen. I hope you like it. 
> 
> I actually took the Witchcraft class at USC Sacramento. A truly fun and in demand class. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. This has been a great re-introduction into writing fanfic for me. There will for sure be more.


End file.
